


Kindly

by 0330



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0330/pseuds/0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince of Wales is rumoured to be attending the University of Camelot, but no one has seen him since he first entered the school. Two years later, Merlin, an aspiring magician comes to the university to study magic but receives schooling in much more than he hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where?

**Author's Note:**

> oof. I never finish anything. let's hope i finish this. cross your fingers guys.  
> sorry i keep changin the title

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter’s night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as a punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

* * *

“Merlin! Do you have everything?” the bustling woman rushed after her young raven-haired son. “Do you have your toothbrush and your books? What about your socks?”

“Yes mother! I’m fine. I’m going to be back for winter break; you know that.” Merlin looked at his mother, her eyes fixed with worry for her one and only son. He was going to university after all, and even with the promise of winter break, she didn’t know if she could bear so many months without him. “I’m just sorry you can’t send me off properly. I’m a big kid now, mum. Things will be fine; I promise.” Merlin kissed his mother on the forehead one last time before boarding the train.

Dragging his rather large trunk behind him, Merlin finally found an empty compartment. The suitcase was laden with the heaviness of textbooks and even more books on magic concealed under layers of clothing, however, Merlin lifted it up easily with the aid of his magic. A surprised man sitting across from Merlin stood up and said, “I thought you might have needed help with that, but then you lifted it as easily as a bundle of feathers.”

Merlin turned around suddenly and flushed red with guilt. “Oh, uh. It only has a couple of books. I’m stronger than you’d think actually.”

“Is that so,” mused the other young man. A contemplative silence followed before Merlin broke the silence.

“I’m Merlin, by the way. Attending the University of Camelot this fall,” he stuck out his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Merlin” asked the befuddled man, shaking his head in wonder as he reached out and shook Merlin’s hand. “I’m Lancelot. I’m also attending the University of Camelot. What a coincidence. Are you, by any chance, playing rugby too, judging from your incredible strength?”

“Ah, no.” Merlin flushed again. “I don’t do well with others. Especially others who would rather beat me up on a field. Are you?”

“Yes. Rugby’s quite stress relieving, though it is not nearly celebrated enough,” Lancelot sat back down, and Merlin turned to join him. They sat in silence for a while, thinking about their futures at the university.

“Did you want to attend because the prince attends, too?” Merlin asked Lancelot.

“Not really. I don’t expect to see him much considering he’s going to be a third year while we’re still first years. Also he’s not called the ‘legendary’ prince for nothing, you know. No one ever sees him,” Lancelot answered.

“I don’t understand how he can be that skilled at avoiding the media. The paparazzi are getting tired of it. He doesn’t even come out for public events anymore. I guess he really likes studying,” Merlin mused. Apparently the prince was studying economics, politics, international relations, as well as supplementary classes required for graduating. How boring. “Speaking of studying, what are you going to be studying?”

“Me? Philosophy. I’ll expect it’ll land me a prosperous job the second I graduate,” Lancelot joked. “How about you?”

“I don’t know yet,” Merlin said. What he really wanted to say was that he was studying magic. But of course, no one would believe him if he said that. Besides being famous for housing the prince of Wales, the University of Camelot was also well known in the magical world as a safe haven for those practicing and learning magic. The school was ancient, some buildings having been restored due to their desolation. In fact, there was even a museum on the grounds containing artifacts and tombs of the old. This only added to the appeal and mystery of the university however. “Maybe I’ll attend some super mysterious classes that only the prince attends as well.” It would have been pretty interesting if the prince was also a warlock, though Merlin doubted it.

Next to him, Lancelot suddenly sat up. “I’m not one for paparazzi, but the prince hasn’t been seen since he entered the school. How about we make a bet? If I see the prince first, I play you in rugby. I’m really interested in your skills.”

“And if I see him first?” Merlin asked with a sly grin.

“Well, then whatever you wish to wager,” Lancelot replied confidently.

“I get to dress you up, and you have to go around grounds all day that way,” Merlin said. He wasn’t a mischievous person to begin with, given that he was born with the responsibility of not turning any person he wanted into a toad, but seeing Lancelot, this new friend of his, laden with muscular biceps and a handsome face, in a dress would be too funny to pass up.

“Fair enough,” Lancelot replied, a solemn expression on his face. Merlin nearly giggled at how seriously he was taking the bet, but gladly shook the other boy’s hand to seal the deal.

Before they knew it, the train had finally arrived at its destination and the two had to say goodbye.  They exchanged phone numbers, and Lancelot again gazed in awe as Merlin removed his trunk as if it was a bag of air.


	2. mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry these chapters are way short and unproof read i just want to finish a fic for once in my life ok.

Merlin was surprised to see his room was already occupied when he arrived. Another first year was lying in the top bunk, fiddling with his iPhone held above his face. Merlin was sure that within the next ten seconds, he’d drop it on his face in surprise. Merlin cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to. Instead of dropping his phone, the other student was surprised to the point of flinging the pricy device right at Merlin, who barely dodged it. The dismal clunk behind him punctuated the bad first impression.

“Uh,” was all Merlin could say before the boy sprung out of the bunk and pushed Merlin aside.

“Oh, it’s still in one piece, luckily,” said the other student. He glanced up to see Merlin’s horrified face. “Dude, I wasn’t going to make you pay for it if it broke. I mean this thing’s been through so much. And it’s basically my fault I threw it at you. I’m Gwaine by the way. Nice to meet you,” he finished with a sunny smile. Gwaine exerted a kind of childish glee and energy that seemed to hint that bad decisions may be made in the near future. Merlin gulped before he said, “I’m Merlin. Nice to meet you too. I take it I’m sleeping in the bottom bunk?”

“Ah, yeah,” said Gwaine looking over their small living space. “I like high places, but you’re welcome to it if you wish. Also I took the desk near the window. But whatever’s mine is yours since this place is so tiny.” Gwaine sighed and climbed back up to the top bunk. “Anyway, I’ll be up here if you need me.”

Merlin unpacked his things. He didn’t realise how little clothing he brought with him until he finished unpacking three shirts and two pairs of trousers and uttering a small “oh,” before sifting through the multitude of books he brought. He glanced up at Gwaine who happened to glance down at him. “How many majors are you majoring in?” Gwaine asked, putting aside the copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ he was now looking at.

“Uh. These are actually just for my classes,” Merlin blushed. He quickly hid the magic books underneath books about psychology and biology. “What are you majoring in?” he asked hastily.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Gwaine replied, stretching out on the mattress. “I’ll probably find something soon, but I like having a little taste of each course in life.”

When Merlin had finally found a safe place to stow away his magic books and a normal place (his desk) to put the normal textbooks, he sat down on the edge of his bed and checked his phone.

_I forgot to ask which hall you were staying in. This is Lancelot by the way._

Merlin smiled and quickly tapped out a response.

_I’m in Cyprus Hall. Where are you? My roommate seems totally lax, how about yours?_

_I’m at Manticore. My room mate seems chill enough. We haven’t really talked much. Want to get some food or something? Bring your roommate along. I’ll meet you in front of Cyprus._

Merlin glanced up at Gwaine, who was nervously biting a nail as he read _Harry Potter_.

“Hey, Gwaine, are you hungry?” Merlin asked. He knew he should never bother a reader, especially one who was biting his nail and gripping Harry Potter like a lifeline, but Merlin didn’t know how else to approach the situation. Gwaine looked up from the book and peered over the edge of his mattress.

“Why? Do you want to take me out to lunch?” he asked with a toothy grin.

“Perhaps,” Merlin replied noncommittally.

“Wait, you serious?” Gwaine asked again, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes. My friend Lancelot wants to meet you. Well come on now,” Merlin said as he stood up and stretched. Gwaine hopped off the top bunk and dusted himself off.

“You interrupted me at a really tense part,” he commented, patting Merlin on the back as he led the way out. “This better be good.”

“And you think anything from me _isn’t_ good?” Merlin retorted, chasing after the brown eyed man. The two made a mad dash from their eight story floor all the way down to the first floor lobby, where they saw Lancelot, standing outside the glass doors looking somewhat dismayed. When Merlin pushed open the door, a great gust of humidity and heat kissed his face, followed shortly by Lancelot saying, “Ah, there you are. And this must be your roommate. I’m Lancelot.” He reached out to shake Gwaine’s hand. Instead, Gwaine pulled him in all the way for a rough hug.

“Gwaine. Nice to make your acquaintance. Well, shall we get going then?” Gwaine asked, striding out in front of them.

“I was thinking of that little cafe we passed... by the bookstore. Merlin?” Lancelot ventured uncertainly.

“Sure! I don’t know where Gwaine’s going,” Merlin laughed. “All we have to do now is actually find the place.”


	3. stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry things are so boring oops  
> ALSO PLEASE COMMENT. please. please comment cries i want to hear what u think

“Hi! D’you mind if I sit here?”

Merlin looked up from his expensive and shiny psychology textbook to meet the eyes of a lovely girl with chocolate brown eyes and matching curly hair. “Uh. Um no, of course not. Go right ahead.”

“I’m Gwen. Well, Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen,” said the girl as she tucked in her flowery skirt.

“I’m Merlin,” said Merlin awkwardly. “Uh. So are you majoring in Psych?”

“Yes, actually! I wish I was taking more advanced classes but this is the prerequisite for everything,” Gwen smiled. She had shining white teeth Merlin couldn’t help but admire. In fact everything about her was admirable. “What about you?”

“Oh, no. I’m just interested in psychology,” replied Merlin. He actually had a magic lesson later in the day with professor Gaius, but of course he couldn’t say that.

The professor finally walked in, and Merlin hurriedly got out his notebook and pens for an hour of note taking.

 

***

 

“Hey! Wait, Merlin!” Merlin turned around to see Gwen hastily shoving her notebook in her bag while trying to chase after him. “Thanks. Sorry. Would you like to go get some coffee or something? I mean. Not in that way. Of course,” she flushed furiously.

“Oh yeah. Um sure. I uh know this little place down by the south dorms. If you’d like to walk that far, that is. I think it’s worth it, personally,” Merlin stumbled over his words.

“That sounds neat! Shall we?” Gwen gestured towards the door, and Merlin realized that he was leading the way. Fortunately, it was the cafe he, Lancelot, and Gwaine had visited the day before. They did have superb coffee and teas of all sorts.

“So, you know apparently prince Arthur attends this school,” Gwen said as the two walked leisurely through the late summer scenery. The leaves were just starting to tremble and blush, but not quite yet. “I’ve never seen him around though. And neither has anyone else. Even the media hasn’t seen him in a while. Don’t you think that’s strange?” Merlin nodded. “Oh sorry! I mean, if you don’t want to discuss it, it’s fine. I just thought that I might have seen him since I’m attending the same school as him, right?” Gwen sighed.

“Well, he is two years our senior, so I’m guessing he’s taking some really advanced classes,” commented Merlin as he pinched a bloom from a flowering tree. He presented the flower to Gwen, who flashed that amazing smile again. “It is strange though, how he doesn’t come out for even tradition or public events. I thought he might have enjoyed the annual scavenger hunt, but he didn’t participate in the past two years.”

“Maybe he’s a misanthrope,” noted Gwen, though she didn’t quite believe it. The prince used to do photoshoots for every magazine, and made public speeches on Christmas and such in the past. “Ugh. I just wish I could catch at least a glimpse of him.”

“I have a running deal with my friend on who can see him first,” Merlin said suddenly. “Would you like in on this bet?”

“Oh, I’ll probably lose,” Gwen moaned. “It’s worth a try though. Maybe he will come out for Christmas this year!”

Sooner than later, they arrived at the cosy coffee shop, slightly empty this time of day, which was perfectly fine for the two of them. Near the counter, there was a shelf full of books and many cushy chairs and tables scattered around. A distracted teenager was simultaneously furiously typing whilst taking a sip of his latte at one table while a girl sat next to him, contentedly reading _The Hunger Games_. An old couple were chatting and laughing over two steaming cups of coffee, and in the last corner, shaded and dark, there sat a last figure wearing a hood and all black clothing. His face was covered as he was intensely reading _A Brief History of Time_ , ignoring the cooling coffee in front of him.

Merlin rummaged in his bag and dug up five quid, which wasn’t much, but enough for some coffee at least. “Here, I’ll pay for you,” Merlin said, offering the note to her.

“Oh no, I can’t,” said Gwen. She pulled out a pocketbook and said, “I brought some money, so I’ll be good for now.”

“You sure?” Merlin asked. Gwen nodded. She ordered a sugar free, soy hazelnut de-caf latte, which Merlin thought was bizarre.

“Did you just take all the fun out of coffee right then?” Merlin asked. Gwen blushed, “Sorry, I’m vegan. And I’m trying to watch my weight too.”

“What? But you’re beautiful!” Merlin exclaimed. A couple heads turned to see the young man’s exclamation of love. Merlin quickly covered his mouth and whispered, “I mean. You’re a lovely girl and um. You shouldn’t worry about your weight because you're beautiful. I mean, not that I meant it in a weird way. Or anything,”

Gwen giggled before she retrieved her latte and waited patiently for Merlin to stutter over his order too. They chose a seat near the back, kind of close to the hooded man reading _A Brief History of Time_.

“So what are you majoring in if you’re not in psychology?” Gwen asked, taking a sip of her coffee, that Merlin recently dubbed the no-fun-allowed coffee.

“Well, I’m not sure,” Merlin lied. “I like literature and art, and also psychology, of course. But I also like science and maths. I don’t know; to me, everything’s interesting.” Merlin laughed. He glanced over to Gwen and saw behind her the guy reading peering over his book and sunglasses to look over at the two. His eyes were shockingly blue, but most of his face was still covered by the book and long blonde fringe. He looked familiar, though Merlin didn’t know why.

“You still have lots of time to figure it out,” Gwen said cheerily. Merlin leaned over, causing her to start a little. He whispered, “Hey, don’t you think that guy reading over there looks familiar. Do you know him?” She turned to glance, but Merlin tugged her shoulder. “Subtly!”

It was true, the man did look familiar, though now he wasn’t looking at the two friends. His nose was again buried in the book, and the top of his shades were just barely visible. “I don’t know, most of his face is covered, and he’s wearing sunglasses indoors,” Gwen whispered in reply. She giggled before sipping more coffee. Suddenly the man closed his book, picked up his coffee, and pulled down his hood to cover his face even more. Merlin caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a smirk that was surely meant for him before the man walked out the door, chimes singing in the late breeze.

“Was he offended by us?” Gwen whispered to Merlin as she watched the man’s retreating figure out the window.

“He was probably offended by your poor choice in coffee,” Merlin joked. Gwen scoffed before downing the rest of her coffee. “I’m leaving without you,” she said as she waltzed out the door, Merlin hurrying to chase after her.


End file.
